1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sports rackets.
2. Description of prior art:
Rackets are currently provided for different functions or sports and each provided with a hand holdable shaft having a longitudinal axis. The head or frame of each racket are generally circular and arranged with centre of the circle on the longitudinal axis. It is quite common and currently a requirement that a sportsman will have several rackets, one for each different sport or recreation but the handles are usually the same or generally the same for each racket. If the sportsman intends to play more than one sport, he must have two or more rackets. The leads to double or more of expense and similar extra storage and transport space.